


100 Kinks - Erzajane - Shower sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 12 for the 100 Kinks memePairing: ErzajaneKink: Shower sex





	100 Kinks - Erzajane - Shower sex

**Author's Note:**

> Erzajane - Shower sex  
> a request from my best friend <3  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Mirajane giggled and writhed slightly when Erza teased a ticklish spot, although she probably wasn’t in the position to complain. She had let her guard down when she received this heavenly back massage and noticed that the redhead was in a rather playful mood, so she should have expected such a move.

Still, she couldn’t help but scold her gently after she turned around in the embrace she was caught in, facing her girlfriend with a beaming smile. “Erza, I told you not to take advantage of this!” 

But the swordswoman just wore one of her typical silly grins, taking in the perfect appearance of the barmaid while water was trickling down her gorgeous body. She loved to see Mira with her bangs down, and she loved to hear her giggle and just relax. Her ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing and with her perfectly formed breasts against hers she could feel her hardened nipples. 

“Alright, no tickling anymore,” Erza smiled playfully and caught the shorter woman’s lips for a tender kiss even though she didn’t let it last for long. Instead she leaned down and deliberately caressed one of Mirajane’s nipples with the tip of her tongue. She could hear her girlfriend moan so Erza gently picked both of her hardened nipples, now rubbing them with her fingers and watching how the white-haired woman leaned back against the shower wall, shuddering in ecstasy. 

“ _Erza_ …” 

That was more than enough encouragement and consent for the swordswoman to continue, contented as she could feel how more of previous tension fell from her girlfriend completely. She may not take on missions as often as she did but the job at the bar was not to be underestimated and Erza knew exactly just how hard it was to convince Mira to take a break. 

Humming softly, she kept on licking and gently sucking the barmaid’s nipples, switching from one to another as she rubbed and squeezed her breasts in her palms. Briefly looking up she saw that the other woman had her eyes closed in pleasure and soon Erza was slowly kneeling in front of her, trailing kisses all along her stomach down to her core. 

Satisfyingly enough, Mira instinctively parted her legs for her to continue but for now all Erza did was to press her mouth against her girlfriend’s warm slit, tongue dipping out teasingly, though she wasn’t planning on letting her wait all too long.

“Erza… _more_ …”


End file.
